My short version of tournment of power
by nerd314314
Summary: My short version of tournment of power including yugioh characters. Mokuba and Téa Gardner is the main yugioh characters in this story. I do not own yugioh or Dragon ball super . Sorry for mistakes. Mokuba is 17. Téa Gardner , yugi,Joey and Tristan is 20. Kaiba is 22. Cabba is 18, Kale is 16 and Caulifla is 19. Includes Mokuba x Téa Gardner . This might make super fans salty.


zeno said " Let the tournment of power begin. The 13 universes will battle for survival. ". whis said " I fought it was only 12.". The grand priest said " the 13th universe is the yugioh universe which their team is yugi muto, Joey wheeler,seto kaiba, Mokuba kaiba,Téa Gardner,Maximillion Pegasus,Tristan Taylor,Duke Devlin , Bakura Ryou and Bandit Keith.". zeno said " fight!". Krillin saw a few easy targets. krilin saw yugi , kaiba, Tristan and Duke as easy targets and eliminated all four of them as a quick attack. The grand priest said " yugi muto, seto kaiba , Tristan Taylor and Duke Delvin of the yugioh universe has been elminated. The yugioh universe is already down to 6 people!". This cause Mokuba and Téa Gardner get pissed off and yelled "it's payback time!" and then they attacked krillin, Android 18 and Android 17. Due to Mokuba and Téa Gardner's rage, They easily knocked out Krillin, Android 18, Android 17 and accidentally gohan since he was near by. This made goku mad and elimnates all of Mokuba and Téa Gardner's all other teamates. The grand priest said " the yugioh universe is down to 2 people. universe seven are down to 6 people.".

Master Roshi saw Téa Gardner in inapporite way. He try to touch her butt. Mokuba saw this and his rage kicked in. He punched Roshi very hard eliminating him. Mokuba's Rage did not stop there. Frost try to do the samething Master Roshi did. Mokuba cannot control his rage. Mokuba eliminated Frost and the rest of universe 6 . Champa was in shock. The grand preist said " Master Roshi is eliminated. Universe 7 has 5 people left. Universe 6 has no more fighters! Universe 6 will be erased!". Before zeno erased universe 6 , Jiren yelled "SOMEONE NEED TO STOP THAT KID!". Goku and the grandpriest asked "why?". Jiren pointed at Mokuba fighting 9 universes at the same time because they was trying to hurt Téa Gardner. Mokuba was so focus on protecting Téa Gardner he knocked out the 9 universes that to hurt Téa Gardner. Mokuba had a bloody face but he did not care because Téa Gardner was safe for now. kaiba was shocked that his bro did that. Zeno said " Bye to the 10 universes.". The 10 universes are now gone. The grand priest said " If any sexual harrasment is done, that person and their universe will be erased! Do you understand that?!". Everyone said " yes". the tournment continued. Jiren said " Toppo and all other Pride Troopers go take down Mokuba and the girl! I will beat universe seven!". Toppo said " yes sir!". The nine Pride Troopers attacked Mokuba and Téa Gardner. Mokuba was taking all the hits to protect Téa Gardner. Mokuba took down the 7 Pride Troopers out of the nine easily. Toppo and Dyspo try to do a sneak attack but Téa Gardner grabbed Toppo's arm in self defense saying to Toppo and Dyspo " Mokuba fight to protect me. It's my turn to protect him! This is the power of friendship!". Téa Gardner use Toppo's big arm to throw him , Dyspo, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan off the battle field. The grand priest said " universe 7 has 3 people left. That is goku, frieza and vegeta. Universe 11 has 1 person left. That is Jiren. The yugioh universe has 2 people left. That is Mokuba and Téa Gardner. The biggest battle is to come!". Vegeta said " Mokuba's strength is Téa Gardner . He reminds me of myslef and Bulma. He loves her. I love Bulma!". Goku was thinking about Chi-Chi. Then goku and Vegeta went Ultra Instinct because of them thinking about their wifes. Frieza turn golden and said " The 1st target is Jiren. Then the next target is humans.". Mokuba said " This is the end!". Mokuba started fighting Jiren. Jiren was beating up Mokuba bad . Jiren was breaking Mokuba's ribs. " Mokuba!" the whole yugioh universe screamed. Mokuba gave good punchs to Jiren causing Jiren to bleed on his face and body. Frieza saw a good time to take down Mokuba and Jiren. Frieza launched his biggest death beam ever at Mokuba and Jiren. Téa Gardner try to stop Frieza but she was too slow. Mokuba reflected the beam to hit him, Jiren, goku , vegeta and Frieza. The beam was so strong that it eliminated everyone excluding Téa Gardner.

The grand priest said " universe 7 is out of warriors. universe 11 is out of warriors. Téa Gardner is the only one left that means the yugioh universe wins the tournment of power!". Beerus and the universe 11 was shocked they lost. zeno then said " Due to Mokuba's high level of love, universe 11 and universe 7 will be safe! The other universes will come back since that was the wish was supposed to be use for!". whis saw Mokuba in pain and he could die. Whis healed Mokuba. Mokuba waked up and said " did we win?". Kaiba hugged his brother and said " it's over! we won!". The other universes was brought back. Téa Gardner had request. Zeno and Grand priest approved with the request. Mokuba was asked to come to meet Téa Gardner . He did. When Mokuba and Téa Gardner was face to face, Téa Gardner landed a romantic kiss on Mokuba's lips. Mokuba kissed her back on her lips. Everyone else said " They are in love!" excluding Frieza, Kale , Caulifla and yugi. Yugi was salty. Frieza said " kissing is gross!". Kale and Caulifia said " oh no! Mokuba's not single! I wanted to be with him. He's 5000000 times sexier than Cabba! Mokuba is also very cute!". Cabba said " why can't I get any girls ?!". Then zeno let everyone go home. Mokuba and Téa Gardner had a long kissing sesion when they came to Mokuba and kaiba's home.


End file.
